Sorry
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: "Aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku ataupun melupakan masa kelam yang telah ku buat, tapi hanya satu yang perlu kau tahu, ada kalanya sesuatu yang terlihat hanyalah fatamorgana dari realitas." Pada akhirnya hanya untaian kata itu yang menjadi salam perpisahan bagi keduanya. / SOONHOON not MEANIE / SOONYOUNG X JIHOON / BL / SEVENTEEN


Sorry © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Seoul, 2042

Lelaki sipit tersebut melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendaki bukit yang ada di belakang sekolahnya dulu. Ia membawa dua tangkai bungai, daisy putih dan anyelir pink.

Matanya menutup, ia meresapi alam yang mencoba menyapanya melalui hembusan angin dan sinar mentari sore yang begitu hangat. Namun sayang kehangatan itu tidak bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya yang sudah terlanjur membeku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, merasakan degupan jantung yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya.

'Terima kasih.' batinnya pilu.

Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam jika sudah berada di sana, bahkan mungkin lupa pulang jika tidak ada sosok yang menepuk bahunya sekarang.

"Hyung? Pulang ya? Sudah malam, kau sudah menghilang sejak pagi tadi."

Hanya gelengan lemah yang didapatnya.

"Hyung, ayolah. Jangan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sud–"

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya!" setelah berteriak, ia segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan bukit yang tanpa sadar menjadi tempat yang paling berarti untuknya.

Sosok yang dibentak sama sekali tidak marah. Justru ia melukiskan senyumnya saat berhasil membujuk sang hyung untuk pulang.

"Hanya disinggung sedikit tentangmu saja, hyungku sudah menurut. Bagaimana jika ada kau di sini? Tapi terima kasih sudah memberinya kesempatan, 'hyung'."

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2037

'Jihoon, Aku harus menghadiri rapat klub, kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri?'

Lee Jihoon, lelaki berperawakan mungil berusia delapan belas tahun itu hanya menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya, dan entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Soonyoung –nama kekasihnya- tidak bisa pulang bersama Jihoon.

Bukan berarti manja, hanya saja Jihoon sudah merasa bahwa beberapa bulan terakhir Soonyoung seolah-olah menghindarinya.

PUK

Merasakan bahunya ditepuk, Jihoon pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai sahabat terdekatnya.

"Jihoon-ah, kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, kau sendiri?"

"Aku menunggu Mingyu, ia sedang ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Omong-omong kau menunggu Soonyoung ya?"

"Tidak. Ia sedang rapat dengan klubnya."

"Apa? Rapat? Tapi tadi Minghao langsung pulang dengan Jun, kau tahu kan jika anak klub dance sangat disiplin? Jadi ku pikir jika memang ada rapat, tidak mungkin Minghao dan Jun langsung pulang kan?"

Jihoon tersentak, pikirannya bercabang menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi yang tidak diharapkan.

"Ayo pulang hyung."

Kemunculan seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya.

"Eoh? Tapi Mingyu-ya, Jihoon bagaimana? Ia send–"

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ya. Aku memang akan mampir ke suatu tempat, jadi kalian duluan saja." Jihoon terpaksa berbohong, ia tidak mungkin bergabung dan merusak momen sepasang kekasih itu.

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Hu'um. Ja~ pulanglah."

Setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu –kekasihnya- pamit, Jihoon masih berdiri sendiri di trotoar jalan depan sekolahnya. Ia pun melangkah pelan menuju halte bis dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Angka pada kalender telah berganti, terhitung sudah berminggu-minggu Soonyoung semakin menjauh dari Jihoon. Jihoon sudah mengajukan berbagai cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan _quality time_ nya dengan Soonyoung namun bagai pungguk merindukan bulan, Soonyoung seperti bintang indah yang mustahil digapai.

Hingga kesabaran Jihoon pun mencapai batasnya saat ini. Ia mencari Soonyoung di ruang klub dance namun pemandangan yang ia temukan justru sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung memangku gadis lain dan mereka berciuman disaat statusnya sudah memiliki kekasih?

TES

"Soo– Soonyoung-ah?"

Dua sosok yang tertangkap basah itu menolehkan wajahnya. Sang gadis langsung berdiri dan dengan panik membetulkan seragamnya yang berantakan. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menolehkan wajahnya malas.

"Apa?"

"A–aku harus pergi. Permisi!" satu-satunya gadis di sana berlalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

BRAK

Debuman pintu yang keras menjadi suara terakhir di ruangan itu, karena detik berikutnya hanya keheningan yang melingkupi dua orang di dalamnya.

"Soonyoung-ah? Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Tidak."

Jihoon sudah tidak memedulikan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna semua yang terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Soonyoung-ah?"

"Perlukah kau tahu alasannya?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin, menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Bosan."

Satu kata yang entah kenapa begitu menyakiti Jihoon, hatinya seolah diremas dari dalam hingga menimbulkan kekacauan di tiap sel saraf tubuhnya. Jihoon lemas, namun ia tetap bertahan. Berdiri dengan kokohnya bagai menara yang berani melawan desau angin.

Soonyoung melangkahkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya, mendekati lelaki yang lebih mungil. Saat berdiri tepat di sampingnya, ia mengarahkan wajahnya tepat ke samping telinga Jihoon,

"Aku sudah lama bosan denganmu. Kau tahu? Sikapmu membuatku muak. Ku harap otak jeniusmu itu bisa mencerna keadaan ini dan membuat keputusan. Aku pergi."

Dengan satu seringaian sebagai salam perpisahan, cukup membuat kaki Jihoon lemas hingga setelah Soonyoung keluar dari ruangan tersebut ia pun ambruk.

Terduduk dengan wajah disembunyika pada lekukan kaki yang terlipat, membiarkan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai sedari tadi keluar dengan derasnya. Ia terisak begitu pilu, membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dari celah pintu ikut meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon bersyukur karena ia berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Soonyoung. Membuat frekuensi pertemuannya sangat kecil, jika mungkin pun paling hanya di tempat umum seperti kantin atau lapangan sekolah. Wonwoo sebagai sahabat terdekat Jihoon tentu sudah diceritakan tentang kejadian di ruang klub dance dua minggu lalu.

Saat mendengar hal itu Wonwoo sudah bersiap menemui Soonyoung dan memberinya pelajaran. Namun Jihoon dengan segala kelembutan hatinya melarang Wonwoo dan berkata, "Jangan. Aku tidak apa-apa Wonwoo-ya. Kau justru akan menyakitiku jika kau sampai melukainya."

Dan detik itu juga Wonwoo menyadari betapa tulusnya perasaan Jihoon. Mungkin sebagian besar orang yang mengenalnya akan berpendapat Jihoon adalah sosok yang galak, tapi Wonwoo pikir jika mereka mau sedikit saja menyelami apa yang ada di mata Jihoon, mereka pasti akan menyadari kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata sipit nan menggemaskan itu.

Sangat disayangkan karena Soonyoung adalah kekasih pertama Jihoon. Hampir semua orang menyetujui jika cinta pertama adalah yang paling tidak bisa dilupakan, itu berlaku pula bagi Jihoon.

Padahal sudah dua tahun Soonyoung mengejar Jihoon tanpa lelah. Berawal dari Soonyoung yang berstatus sebagai siswa pindahan di _Pledis High School_ , saat itu Soonyoung masuk sebagai siswa tingkat dua dan menjadi teman sebangku Jihoon.

Kepribadian Jihoon yang unik membuat Soonyoung yang ceria sangat penasaran. Hingga usaha Soonyoung yang gencar mendekati Jihoon membuahkan hasil. Tepat saat kenaikan kelas Jihoon menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Namun sudah enam bulan berjalan, hubungan mereka harus kandas dengan kesan sangat buruk.

PUK

"Ji?"

"Uh huh? Iya Wonwoo-ya?"

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri?"

"Iya. Kau pulanglah Wonwoo-ya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit ya. Hati-hati Jihoon-ah!"

Wonwoo pun keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri dalam keheningan. Selang beberapa menit Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Namun baru beberapa langkah di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan Soonyoung yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis. Jihoon sempat terpaku tapi ia akhirnya memilih berjalan lurus dan pura-pura acuh.

Padahal jika boleh jujur, Jihoon mendengar suara retakan di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian. . .

Acara kelulusan bagi siswa dan siswi di _Pledis High School_ telah berakhir sejak sejam lalu. Tersisa beberapa murid yang masih berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Entah hanya sekedar bercengkerama atau berfoto bersama. Tak terkecuali bagi Jihoon. Ia tengah berkumpul dengan Wonwoo, Jun, dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

Sebenarnya sejak acara dimulai mata Jihoon refleks mengedar ke segala arah guna mencari lelaki bermata sipit khas yang membentuk jarum jam 10:10. Tapi sosok tersebut tidak tertangkap netranya. Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Jihoon pamit pada teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kemana Jihoon-ah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ke bukit belakang sekolah. Aku duluan ya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Jihoon pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Ketika ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dugaannya benar.

SREK

Kaki Jihoon tidak sengaja menyentuh daun yang berguguran. Menimbulkan suara yang membuat sosok di depannya menoleh.

Mata mereka saling terkunci, enggan memutuskan kontak dan menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Hai, Soonyoung-ah." Ucap Jihoon buka suara.

"Hm, hai juga." Jawabnya kikuk.

Jihoon mendekat, ia menahan degupan jantungnya yang tidak berubah tiap berada di dekat Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku sibuk. Ibuku mendaftarkan beberapa kursus untukku."

"Oh." Jihoon hanya menggumam.

Raga mereka memang berdiri berdampingan, namun entah jiwanya melayang kemana.

"Maaf."

"Ne?"

"Maaf atas perbuatanku. Ku harap kau bahagia, Ji."

"A- ah? Oh, ne. Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja." Jihoon membuang muka, enggan menatap wajah Soonyoung.

"Ji?"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"M–mwo?"

Tanpa memedulikan jawaban Jihoon, Soonyoung mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil lelaki di depannya.

GREP

"Terima kasih Ji."

"Hu'um." Jihoon _blank_ , dan ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia sibuk menghirup wangi khas Soonyoung yang diam-diam begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku ataupun melupakan masa kelam yang telah ku buat, tapi hanya satu yang perlu kau tahu, ada kalanya sesuatu yang terlihat hanyalah fatamorgana dari realitas." Lirih Soonyoung.

Memang Soonyoung paham dirinya telah melakukan hal fatal, melukai perasaan Jihoon, bahkan menorehkan luka pada hati lelaki mungil itu, namun diamnya Jihoon sesungguhnya telah menyiksa batin. Bagaimanapun juga, Soonyoung ingin banyak-banyak merekam suara Jihoon di dalam hatinya, sebelum ia menghadapi kenyataan pahit di keesokan harinya.

Hening masih melingkupi keduanya, hingga pada akhirnya Soonyoung menoleh dan menepuk ringan bahu Jihoon. Ia melukiskan senyum yang mencerminkan kebahagiaan semu, "Jihoon-ah, jalani hidupmu dengan baik, dan tolong lupakan aku, hm? Aku pamit."

Jihoon masih bertahan di posisinya, tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun. Bukannya ia tidak peduli, bahkan lirihan Soonyoung pun ia dengar, namun sebagai benteng agar batinnya kuat maka Jihoon memilih untuk tidak memberi respon.

"Tidak, Soonyoung-ah. Aku tidak akan hidup dengan baik karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." Ucap Jihoon diiringi dengan isak tangis yang mengisi keheningan di bukit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Author's note ini bakalan panjang dan ga penting, jd kalo ga dibaca ya gapapa. Ini cuma ttg esvi yg pengen ngasih keterangan.

**Jd beberapa waktu lalu ada yg nge-pm dan intinya kalimat dia lebih dr cukup buat 'nampar' esvi. Makanya di sini esvi ngeklarifikasi. Jujur aja, esvi ga suka crack couple makanya buat kalian yg pengen baca cast svt dgn crack couple (misal GyuHan, GyuHao, JunWon, dsb.) sampe kapanpun kalian ngga akan nemu di akun esvi 😊

***Terus, ada yg bilang esvi itu baperan gara2 mingyu yg di couple2-in sana sini. Kalo jawabannya iya, kenapa? Perasaan seseorang itu relatif please, gabisa diatur2. Toh kalopun esvi baper, nyatanya esvi masih 'nahan' dan berkali-kali berusaha bangkitin jiwa meanie shipper karena esvi inget masih banyak utang ff yg belum selesai. Sebenernya esvi udh pengen nyerah terus nutup akun dan ngehapus semua ff yg pernah esvi publish, tapi apa? Esvi keingetan sama reader yg masih pengen tau kelanjutan ceritanya (eh emang ada? Wkwk), padahal kalo esvi egois skrng mau closed juga bisa T.T

****Dia juga bilang, esvi bukan carat sejati karena ngga dukung mingyu sama idol cewek lain? HAHA-in aja ya. Masa indikator kita sebagai bagian dari suatu fandom, harus berdasarkan dukungan kita ke idol itu biar jadian sama idol cewek lain. whtthfck sist 😊 nyatanya kalo emang idolnya beneran cuma temenan sama tu idol cewek dan fansnya kaya kamu yg keukeuh kalo mereka harus dating, lah? Gimana? Situ sehat? .

*****Bukannya ngesok atau apa sampe bikin klarifikasi kaya gini, masalanya oknum ini udah beberapa kali nge-pm ngga ngenakin. Emang kamu kira esvi robot yang ga bisa marah? Wk.

******Mesti diinget ya tmn2, ffn itu ranahnya dunia maya, ranah dimana semua pendapat bebas berseliweran dan ga terkontrol kecuali pribadi masing2 yg ngontrol diri sendiri. Jadi beda pendapat, beda pandangan, dan segala macem perbedaan bukan hal yg harusnya jd bahan keributan.

Ribut karena perbedaan? Basi.

*******Selamat hari raya idul fitri buat yg menjalankan (telat dikit gapapa ya…) Esvi minta maaf kalo selama ini esvi banyak salah baik yg disengaja ataupun engga.


End file.
